


My First Husband

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: (They're not properly drunk - just tipsy), 1:20 Nothing Personal, Coulson and his Huge Crush on Daisy, Daisy And Her Huge Crush On Coulson, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Episode Tag, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Happy Go Cousy, Inspired By Tumblr, Light Angst, POV Phil Coulson, Sad Sexy Baby Deer Phil Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Tag fic for 'Nothing Personal': Skye and Coulson finally confess their feelings for each other.





	My First Husband

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [hamsterfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterfactor/gifts).



> Written for the Happy Go Cousy fest at Johnson & Coulson, and inspired by [one](http://johnsonandcoulson.com/post/171971044305/cousy-incorrect-quotes) of hamsterfactor's 'Cousy Incorrect Quotes' posts.

Coulson thinks they both might’ve had a bit too much to drink while commiserating over SHIELD being destroyed, and also celebrating the fact that he’d rescued Skye. (She’d insisted on the celebration aspect of things, as well as the commiserating.) But somehow he can’t find it in himself to care.

Still, it’s a nice night, they’ve got beer, and chocolate, and he’s so happy to have Skye back with him, and if he wishes they were together, well that’s nothing new – he’s been quietly pining for her for some time (since they met, if he’s being honest, which he can be in the privacy of his own head, if nowhere else).

They’ve been sitting in silence, a very comfortable and companionable silence, for several minutes when Skye says, apropos of nothing, “You look like my first husband.”

That almost makes him choke on the last mouthful of his beer. “You’ve been married before?” he asks, shocked that she’s never mentioned this fact.

She smirks across the table at him. “Nope.”

Her eyes are dancing and it takes him a moment to catch up, then he chuckles, and she giggles, and then they’re clutching at each other, trying to contain their laughter because it’s getting kinda late, too late for the kind of mild hysterics they’re currently having.

Then, suddenly, Skye’s mouth is on his face. He’s not sure if she was genuinely aiming for his jaw, or if her tipsiness made her miss his mouth, but either way it feels good when her hot mouth moves across his face. When she nips at his chin, however, he’s completely shocked by the way it makes him instantly hard, but her mouth is on his a moment later, then she pulls herself from her chair and straddles him. He’s a bit amazed by the way things are developing, but he can’t say he minds, not when she’s kissing him so intensely, and he can feel the warmth between her thighs against his rampant erection.

He insinuates a hand under her clothes and draws his thumbnail down her spine, and she shivers and moans his name. 

“Coulson, I want you,” she mumbles against his throat.

“Yes,” he says, because he can’t think of a better way of thumbing his nose at HYDRA.

She climbs off his lap, then looks at him, a little uncertainly, he thinks. “I want this,” he tells her, wanting her to be absolutely clear that he knows what he’s doing. “I want you.”

She nods, and when he holds out his hand to her, she takes it with a shy smile. He leads her to his room, where he undresses her with a feeling of reverence, then she helps him out of his own clothes, though he keeps his undershirt on, not wanting to kill the mood with the sight of his huge, ugly scar.

He’s neither surprised nor dismayed when she takes charge – in fact, he loves women who take charge in the bedroom, and she soon has him sprawled on the bed, his hard cock trapped between their bodies as she settles herself atop him.

“Skye,” he whispers, awed by the prospect of having sex with her.

“Coulson,” she murmurs, and he rubs his nose against hers.

“Phil,” he says, and she pulls back to look at him, amusement in her eyes. 

“Oh so _now_ I have permission to call you Phil,” she teases.

He feels embarrassed, and caught out, and she stares at him intently, then pushes herself up, resting her elbows on his chest. 

“Wait,” she says, her tone full of the excitement she seems to get from putting together the pieces of a puzzle. “You stopped me before because you fancied me?”

He knows he’s blushing when she starts to laugh softly. 

“Oh Phil, you precious baby deer.”

His eyebrows go up. “Baby deer,” he repeats doubtfully.

“Yup,” she says, then leans down and kisses him, silencing him very effectively.

While she’s kissing him she lifts her hips and manoeuvres his cock inside her, and he grunts in surprise at how wet she is. Then she pulls her mouth from his, chest heaving, and says, “Fuck, Phil, you’re huge.”

“You’re just very tight,” he tells her.

She shakes her head emphatically. “No, you’re legit huge.” He finds himself smirking at her words, and she pokes him in the shoulder. “Oh you,” she says, her voice fond. She tightens her muscles around him, making him gasp, then she begins to move, just rocking back and forth as she lies on top of him.

He’s not surprised when she soon sits up and begins to ride him with slow deliberation, and he finds himself absurdly grateful that she is taking it slow otherwise he’d climax far too fast.

“Tell me what you want to do with me,” she says, her tone a little stern and a sort of steely glint in her eyes.

“Oh god, Skye,” he groans.

She stops moving and he squeezes her hips, trying to encourage her to keep going. “Tell me, Phil.”

“I want to go down on you for at least an hour,” he tells her, aware that he’s blushing at the admission, but she grins down at him from where she kneels over him.

Then she licks her lips in an obviously deliberate fashion. “Given how well you kiss, I’d bet you’re great at that,” she says, and his blush intensifies. “What else?”

“I want to take my time kissing you all over,” he says. “Get to know your body properly.”

She nods, and he watches as she slides her hands up her torso to cup her breasts. “What else, Phil?” Her voice has gone a little husky, he notices: it’s very sexy. 

“I want to bend you over my desk aboard the Bus and fuck you,” he says, and her eyes go wide, then she smirks. 

“I can’t tell you how many times I fantasised about doing that,” she tells him. “Seems like an excellent reason to make sure we get the Bus back from Garrett and Ward.”

He chuckles at that, then moans with relief as she begins to move again. “What about you?” he asks. “What do you want to do with me?”

“I want you to fuck me in Lola, or on her hood,” she tells him, and he’s surprised when he sees a blush beginning to steal across her cheeks.

“Fuck, Skye,” he groans, desperately aroused at the mental images flooding his brain.

“I thought you’d like that idea,” she says, smirking, then she leans down and kisses him hard and fast before she picks up the pace of her movements over him, and he knows that he won’t last too much longer. He tightens his grasp on her hips and prepares to hang on tight.

When it comes, his orgasm seems to rip through his body, blacking out his vision for a few moments. When he becomes properly aware again, Skye’s stretched out atop him again, his softening cock still inside her for the moment.

“That was really good,” she tells him, her voice muffled because she’s got her face buried in the side of his neck.

“Yeah,” he agrees, huskily. He wraps his arms around her, and she sighs: she sounds satisfied, which pleases him.

“Are we gonna tell the others about this?” she asks after a bit.

“Well, technically there’s no longer any SHIELD, so it’s not really their business.”

She lifts her head, frowning at him. “There’s gonna be a new version of SHIELD, though, right?” she asks, sounding quite adamant about it, and he can’t help smiling fondly at her. She’s stark naked, looks well fucked (he knows it’s crude, but it also happens to be true), and yet she’s determinedly insisting that they resurrect SHIELD. Somehow it seems very Skye.

“Yes,” he says, then pulls her head down to kiss her before she can start telling him how it should be run. That can wait just a little while longer. He wants to savour this moment first.


End file.
